


那是我的游侠

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 电影里大菠萝在教霍比特人剑术被扑倒时有弹幕说是在“奶孩子”，然后我合理想象了一下，或许我们的小希望也这样奶过暴躁时期的小绿叶？
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: 中土世界系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 9





	那是我的游侠

每当游侠想起这段回忆，他都会忍不住祈求伊露维塔将时间倒流。

那是发生在魔戒的故事之前——按照人类的标准来衡量的一段算得上久远的往事。当时游侠还不太熟悉自己这位声称朋友的伙伴，况且对方还时常戴着兜帽，浑身几乎都隐藏在了斗篷之下，只露出一张小小的、又极为秀气的脸。

游侠是在一个算不上知名的人类小镇发现的他，初遇的时候正是在镇上最便宜的酒馆。他看着是与周围的环境那么格格不入——游侠的意思是——他看起来就像极了一个有钱人或贵族的子弟，而无论是哪一种，他都不应该出现在这种地方。

于是尚且年轻的游侠仓促地为对方下了一个优雅文弱的第一印象，怀疑他是偷跑出来的哪家小少爷。然而很快，游侠就发现，这个小少爷好像不太懂得人类间的相处之道。

就比如说，他没有钱付账，只能在店主惊愕目光的注视下，询问自己能不能帮忙捕猎来抵消酒钱。游侠几乎就和店主一样惊讶，可常在荒野游荡的他至少比对方的反应要快。赶在店主说出什么可能会中伤年轻人情感的话来之前，游侠就已经把钱放在了柜台上，付清了他们两个人的账。

我的朋友只是在开玩笑。他顺便还朝店主解释了一下。

这下惊讶和疑惑的人变成了皮肤白皙的年轻人。你为什么要这么做？游侠从他的眼神中读出。当然他似乎还看出了另一种意思：你是不是瞧不起我？

他已经吸引了绝大部分人的注意，游侠认为现在比较明智的选择是带他离开这里。于是游侠也就这么做了，而等他们走出酒馆了一段距离，先打算和他聊聊的是那个年轻人。

为什么？

什么为什么？

他没有说话，而是歪着头思考了一下。阿拉贡感觉到了对方考量的目光，正在从自己的鞋尖扫到头发。这样持续了数秒，终于，年轻人像是得出了他想要的结论。

你是个游侠！

我是个游侠。

阿拉贡不知道这有什么好令对方惊喜的。

那么你是……？

我是密——莱葛，我叫莱葛。

对方很明显的停顿了那么片刻，游侠体贴地没有揭穿。他说不明白，或许是因为这个年轻人看起来是那么纯净。而且还有那么一点说不出的可爱。

哦是的，年轻的游侠觉得莱葛，明显对方是一个男人，很可爱。

好吧，年轻的莱葛，那你是怎么……阿拉贡在那句怎么落到这个地步出口前及时更改为了：怎么到这里来的。额，毕竟你看起来……不太像是本地人。

你也不像。莱葛回击。不过我的确是因为父亲的建议而来到这里的，我来寻找一个游侠。他是阿拉松之子，而我的父亲并没有告诉我他的名字。

阿拉松之子……阿拉贡的头脑正在飞速运转，可是无论如何，他也不记得自己与面前的人在此前有过什么交集。游侠随即变得警惕了起来，对方的外表并不能让阿拉贡打消他是黑暗势力中一员的怀疑。有太多眼线在盯着他，阿拉贡开始后悔起冲动将莱葛带出了酒馆起来。

你也是个游侠，我想你或许认识他。莱葛给出一副我父亲让我找他他必定很有名的模样，而阿拉贡想，这在某种程度上好像也是事实。你能带我去找他吗？

我就要进入荒野去寻找我的同伴了，你跟着我……可能并不太安全。阿拉贡的潜台词就是不，我并不想带着你。而莱葛显然也看了出来，因为他又露出了那种：你是不是瞧不起我的眼神。

嘿，你看起来并不知道我的本事。

鉴于你并没有告诉我，我的确是不知道。

我可是个战士！莱葛看上去像是被他这股态度给惹生气了。他皱着眉快速朝游侠走了几步，带出的风让兜帽隆了起来，阿拉贡因而瞥见了一抹铂金和明显有异于人类的小特征。他被惊地退了半步，莱葛是个精灵。你怎么可以接连几次怀疑我的能力？

原谅我，作为必死凡人，我永远不会怀疑一位精灵的能力。游侠说。而这很快就让莱葛顿在了原地，没有再向游侠逼近。你的伪装是成功的，只是我曾经有幸见过一些精灵，所以比一般人更能看得出来你的特别。

阿拉贡觉得自己不得不为精灵那张委屈又恼怒的脸编出些安慰的话来。

我要跟你一起走。还在气着的莱葛说。我要去找阿拉松之子。

游侠至今都不知道自己是怎么同意精灵的要求的。总之等他鬼使神差地答应了之后，不知不觉，他们已经走至了一段无人的荒野。

阿拉贡不敢劳烦自己的这位精灵同伴来准备他们的晚餐，之所以要用劳烦这个词，是因为游侠有着一种强烈的预感：莱葛或许是位贵族；而他又不放心让莱葛一个人呆在荒野。毕竟不是所有的精灵都是天生的战士。

于是就迎来了那份几乎可以称作游侠心理阴影的回忆，彼时还不了解莱葛就是日后护戒小队中最常被自己寻求帮助的莱戈拉斯的游侠，做出了一个极其错误，甚至算得上愚蠢的决定。

——他想教精灵一些可以防身的剑术。

以埃尔贝瑞丝之名起誓，阿拉贡是被精灵的美好一时蒙蔽了心智，竟然以为莱戈拉斯需要由他来传授剑术。

这样一个愚蠢之举的直接结局就是，年轻的游侠差点被精灵直接摔到了地上。

差一点。

因为听到游侠这话的精灵也担心自己会一不小心伤到脆弱的人类，身为后来儿女的他们生命是那么的短暂，莱葛不确定多重的伤就会让对方前往他作为精灵无法到达的地方。

——所以我们谨慎极了的小精灵，就在把人类击倒后又十分贴心地扶住了他的后脑，没让游侠直接倒在一堆石头上。不过也正因此，游侠的头才会贴上他的肩膀。

众所周知，精灵是不喜欢肢体接触的。而莱葛，或者说是莱戈拉斯怔了怔，倒是没把阿拉贡推开。

你是不是……阿拉贡想问他是不是早就计划好的，可游侠也顿了顿，同样没有完成这个问句。算了。他想。况且这个精灵的身上有树叶的清香……游侠吸了吸鼻子。或许还不能算亏。

在很多年后的护戒途中，这似曾相识的一幕又发生在了阿拉贡眼前。看着波罗米尔被两个小霍比特人扑倒在地上，忍不住笑的阿拉贡走上前，打算解救一下与自己当年处境相似的同伴。可要么总说历史总是惊人的相似呢，阿拉贡又一次被霍比特人弄倒在了地上。

这一次的掀翻可是真真切切，因为霍比特人可不比游侠的精灵同伴对他体贴。而他的那位精灵同伴——在听到动静后走来的莱戈拉斯似乎也是想起了什么。精灵笑了。他等待着阿拉贡自己从地上站起，托着下巴，难得地打算与霍比特人主动分享些关于自己的故事。

以前……

可阿拉贡及时打断了他，没让其他人听到精灵的话语。

你不想让我说。被制止的莱戈拉斯像是有些委屈。他眨着蓝眼睛注视着阿拉贡，显然是需要人类给他一个满意的答案。

我觉得他们或许不会对这种事感兴趣。不想要被嘲笑上几周，阿拉贡不是很愿意回顾这段往事。那会提醒他自己曾经有多愚蠢。

可那是我的游侠。精灵说，阿拉贡一时竟然没能跟上莱戈拉斯迂回的思维。我都不舍得让一个游侠直接倒在地上，我得让他们都知道，人类的身体是很脆弱的。

虽然觉得自己听起来像是被莱戈拉斯当成了某种宠物，阿拉贡还是被精灵真挚的情感击中了。对着莱戈拉斯仍然有些委屈的小脸，阿拉贡笑着说：或许我可以做些什么来让你重新感到愉悦吗，我的好莱戈拉斯？

精灵于是犹豫着张开手臂，而人类则毫不踟蹰地给了他一个拥抱。是的，精灵不喜欢肢体接触。可莱戈拉斯很意外地不排斥阿拉贡对他的拥抱。况且——阿拉贡还告诉他，这是人类间表达喜欢的方式。哦，试问莱戈拉斯怎么能拒绝呢？

我的游侠。精灵说，像是突然对这个称呼有了执念。

你的游侠。人类配合地回应。


End file.
